grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Hien
}} Hien Nienhart (Pronunciation) is some person you describe here briefly. His familiar is Yuyu. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality + Cheerful + Empathetic + Loyal + Warm + Innocent + Adventurous + Courageous + Quick to Forgive + = Passionate = Oblivious = Blunt = Honest = Bad liar = Loud = Naive = Gullible = Simple = Observant to a point = - Hot headed - Reckless - One track mind - Impulsive - Self loathing - Suppresses negative emotions - Headstrong - Stubborn -''' Hien is probably the most stereotypical shounen protagonist-type person you will ever meet. Cheerful and full of energy, Hien never loses his upbeat mood and is always warm to everyone he talks to. He is an empathetic and loyal friend, always willing to listen to others' problems and is very understanding regardless of differences. A passionate individual, he often has a one track mind, determined to complete his goals as quickly as possible. On the one hand, he is incredibly courageous and takes risks often, but on the other hand, with kids in the picture it also makes him very reckless and foolish. Innocent and Naive in his outlook on life, he has experienced very little grief for all that he has lived. This causes him to be quite a bit oblivious to the harshness of the world, gullible in ways that you don't usually find in old creatures. He is an honest and blunt person, almost to the extent of harshness, even if he does not intend to harm. As such, he is also a terrible liar and is incredibly easy to read--seriously he's a very simple person he never really has ulterior motives. Being quite hotheaded, Hien is quick to anger, and will definitely pick a fight if you provoke him in some way. While he tries to be understanding, changing his mindset is a lesson in futility as he is ridiculously stubborn and headstrong. His stubbornness also leads to being overly invested in topics of great interest, leading him to impulsively leaving to go on adventures with little thought to how that may affect others. He has toned down his impulsiveness over the years, having been married and settled with kids, however his impulsiveness still shows whenever he sees things to buy for his kids and he still visits his twin sporadically without telling anyone. After Sei's near death, Hien has developed quite a strong sense of self loathing. Quick to take the blame, he often tries to shift blame to himself even when he wasn't involved in whatever incident he nosed his way into in the first place. He suppresses his emotions well, often appearing almost manic in his joyous nature; never appearing particularly sad or down. He does raise to anger or passionate rage however, but even then, he is quick to forgive and loses steam pretty easily, falling back to his carefree personality before the day is over. Of course, this also leads him to rarely hold any grudges and for all the pain that Sei's lover has caused, Hien still believes that the happiness she brought Sei is immeasurable. The incident hasn't dimmed his nosiness however, as he still tends to find himself looking for trouble in a quest to keep himself entertained, his adventurous nature brought his husband to him, and he still goes on wanders through the forest to find peace of mind. Growing up with his blank slate of a twin Sei meant that he learnt fairly thoroughly how to read micro-expressions on most human faces and he often doesn't notice when he's doing it. In some ways you could describe him as observant to a point, and has a staggering amount of empathy for people's emotions. He is quick to read faces, and can read moods from the back of people's heads, although he isn't particularly good at using the information to any sort of degree. He tries to see the good in everyone, even when they've caused complete disaster. Abilities * '''Fire immunity - Born as a fire dragon, Hien is immune to burns of fairly intense temperatures. Which is not to say he'd survive being thrown into the sun, but sticking his hand into hot lava for a couple of seconds would only give him a mild warm tingling. really shouldn't leave his hand in there though. * Fire magic - Summoning flames is easy for Hien, his imagination is the limit! Now, if only he had much of an imagination..... really, he can't do much but engulf himself in flames and light little things like candles and paper around a room. He needs to see something to set it on fire and using a lot drains him. He can ingest surrounding flames to gain a small boost, but ingesting too much will burn him from the inside. * Slow regeneration - From the Aether he came, from the Aether he will return to, Hien regenerates very very slowly. He probably regenerates about as fast as any other human does, however he will, in time, regrow limbs if necessary. Which isn't to say he wouldn't need a prosthetic while he is healing, but it'll come back. In a few tens of years. Magic damage tends to heal more slowly and may take centuries. Ice magic in particular takes him a long long time to heal without assistance. * Mixed Martial Arts - With a long life, comes a lot of experience, and while Hien undoubtedly loves a good fight, he also doesn't like getting hurt. Through a lot of experience getting beat up by his brothers and others, he's learnt to defend himself quite well. * Unaging - Hien seems to have hit his limit on aging and doesn't seems to physically age anymore. He's ok with what he's left with, but he wishes he was a little taller. * Weak Shapeshifting - He also has had to, in his time, learn how to flicker away his tail in tight spaces, as the world steadily became more and more populated and Hien has become more and more likely to knock into literally everything. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Quite physically strong, can hold up in a fight for a very long time. ✔ Rather gullible, insults and subtle bullying goes right over his head most of the time. ✔ Surprisingly emotionally mature, He knows what he wants in life and as such, it's quite hard to manipulate him emotionally. is another thing however... ✔ Good with children, he's actually mothered many in his lifetime. ✔ A pretty good cook! Can make a lot of meals and genuinely enjoys making food for others to eat. ✔ Shockingly good at reading facial expressions, he's learnt to read a completely emotionless twin since childhood and accidentally applies it to everyone else he's met. Tends to misunderstand bad intentions however and only really has a base level understanding off facial ticks. '' '' �� He's a fucking idiot. No seriously, he'd fall for the 'What's over there?' trick. he's so gullible. �� Does not survive in cold temperatures except his Twin's domain where they cancel each other out. If cold enough, he will have double vision and dizziness, and if in cold temperatures for a long time, he will slowly turn to stone and harden. can probably be thawed. �� Absolutely terrible at formal/traditionalist/polite situations, he has absolutely no tact, and would make jokes at a funeral if he hadn't been to so many. �� Tends to depend on others on judgement of character, makes bad decisions often. �� He'd need a babysitter of his own if he didn't have his husband. �� Probably gets saved but his brothers more times than he saves other people. �� Much too loyal; particularly with people he considers family. �� Easily manipulable, has rather grey morals and would do much for friends. �� ''Slow healing from magic induced wounds. '' Likes - Dislikes Extra * Very weak to Ice, he gets cold very easily. * Gets very legitimately concerned for people who are sick. He will do all in his power to help you to avoid another Sei situation. * Surprisingly an OK cook. * Is quite messy, however not entirely a slob. Just doesn't really like to do household chores. * Gives a lot of physical affection but is surprisingly considerate. Sei spent a long time with touch phobia and Hien has learnt his limits quickly. * Gives all the hugs. * Definitely a sub/bottom. (I mean what? He's not into BDSM what are you talking about?) * Tends to be submissive to people who can overwhelm his personality * Runs a little hotter than others. * Very easy to befriend. * Speaks some Fantasy Chinese languages fluently (but casually), has a very patchy reading and writing comprehension. Mostly the languages he grew up with were Fantasy Chinese. * Has surprising difficulty walking backwards, his tail gets in the way often and he trips over it. * Wags his tail like a puppy when excited. Doesn't particularly have control over it. * His tail is over 3 meters long References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters